Dans la tête de Saga et dans le coeur de Mû
by roseredhoney
Summary: Fic post-Hadès - Quels sont les mystères qui se cachent derrière ce couple des plus malsains et pourtant si passionné?


**Bonjour à toutes! **

**voilà une nouvelle fic qui ne devrait pas prendre plus de 3 ou 4 chapitres, j'avais une idée que devait être un OS mais vu ce que je voulais en faire et pour que vous compreniez bien certains déjà, j'avais besoin de plus.  
Alors voilà, une nouvelle petite chose, qui j'espère, vous plaira.  
**

**Disclamer: Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à l'oeuvre de Kurumada. **

**Ship: Saga/Mû, Milo/Camus niveau développé un petit peu. Mais sinon plusieurs autres couples en arrière plan. **

**Rating: M. Mais à venir, donc pour le moment T et je changerais après.**

**Merci : A Saharu-chan pour la relecture et la correction. Et surtout Talim76, mon Maitre bien aimée pour la prélecture et ses encouragements.**

**Note: Oui le titre est emprunté aux deux épisodes de Dr House, j'ai toujours beaucoup aimé ces titres! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Mû venait juste d'ouvrir les yeux. La lumière filtrait à peine sous la porte. Il devait être relativement tôt. Et comme toujours lui venait de sortir de son sommeil de bien trop bonne heure. Soupirant, il se retourna de l'autre coté et sourit en voyant Saga endormi, paisible. Cette vision matinale était des plus rassurantes et douces. La nez à moitié enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les cheveux emmêlés autour de sa tête, sa bouche entrouverte laissant entendre son souffle lent. Et son corps à peine recouvert d'un drap bleu pâle, laissant une place divine à l'imagination, car en dessous, il le savait nu... Maintenant, il allait devoir se retenir de le toucher et de le réveiller surtout. Mais il en aurait eu tellement envie. De passer sa main sur sa joue qu'il devinait douce et chaude de sommeil. Puis embrasser son cou, y recueillir son parfum si fort. Non, vraiment il ne fallait pas. Alors, il passa juste un peu sa main dans ses cheveux, juste à la pointe. Juste pour se rattacher à lui. Se rappeler bien des matins. Bien des souvenirs...

Cela faisait toujours un peu mal de devoir ouvrir les yeux sur ce genre de choses, alors qu'il aurait tant aimé les clore et se laisser aller avec lui. Juste pouvoir oublier. Mais non, ça revenait chaque fois, dès qu'il avait les yeux dans le vide. Toujours ces films repassaient en boucle dans son esprit. D' horribles films... Ces yeux rouges, ces cheveux significatifs d'un état dramatique. Et savoir aussi qu'il devait avoir conscience de sa folie...

Mû se blottit finalement contre Saga, et tant pis s'il le réveillait. Il avait besoin d'être là, tout contre lui. Ne pas oublier que tout est fini et qu' enfin il avait la paix.

Saga remua et sortit de ses rêves. Comme souvent, le matin, Mû venait se coller d'autorité contre lui, le serrait, la tête contre son torse en respirant fort. Il savait la meilleure des choses à faire, juste refermer ses bras autour de son corps. Le serrer contre lui et poser sa bouche à son oreille. Nul besoin de parler ou de trouver des mots. Son simple souffle, ce doux contact est largement suffisant. Saga avait appris et maintenant savait. Lui aussi avait ses démons, mais exorciser ceux de Mû lui semblait absolument vital, un besoin irrépressible de brûler et cautériser toutes les erreurs qui étaient si fraîches à la surface de l'esprit de son compagnon. Mû était courageux, il l'avait toujours été. Un être d'une volonté inébranlable, d' un amour infini, d' une patience illimitée. Tout ce dont il avait eu besoin pour grandir à ses cotés, sans jamais lui être infidèle en quelque domaine que se soit. Mû avait été son pilier, son soutien, son ami, son amant, son confident, son souffre-douleur, sa victime, sa moitié et son opposé parfait. Ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux avait sûrement été la plus grande douleur de sa vie.

« Mon amour..., souffla Saga, avant d'embrasser son front avec douceur.  
- Saga...

- J'aimerai qu'un jour tu puisses être en paix.  
- J'ai donné ma paix pour que tu le sois toi. Si cela implique de me priver d'heures de sommeil, tant pis. Je suis satisfait de mon choix.

- Tu es trop sérieux dès le matin., sourit Saga en glissant une main dans ses cheveux.  
- Oui, peut-être bien.

- Relève la tête ?  
Mû obéit et sentit son ventre se tordre en se perdant dans les yeux turquoise de son amant et compagnon. Où était donc passée sa volonté ?  
- Fais moi un sourire ?  
Le bélier ne put s'empêcher de sourire, juste simplement de bonheur, pas forcément face à la demande de Saga.  
- Bien mieux. Mû, tu devrais arrêter d'être si inquiet comme cela. Je t'aime apaisé, souriant.

- Je sais bien, mais je me réveille toujours avant toi et tu n'es pas là pour me changer les idées.  
- Te rends tu compte que si tu dis ça, je ne voudrais plus jamais dormir et juste rester près de toi pour te veiller ?, » fit gravement Saga.

Mû en eut mal en ventre, car, connaissant Saga, il le savait capable de faire cela. L'amour qu'il lui portait allait bien au delà de toute raison, de toute convention et surtout de toute norme.  
Bien qu'il y ait eu d'autre couples sur le Sanctuaire, aucun ne ressemblait au leur. Milo et Camus semblaient appartenir au groupe des amours de toute une vie, ils étaient tout l'un pour l'autre, le parfait opposé du compagnon, un ami et un confident mais rien dans leur histoire ne semblait avoir été aussi noir et taché que la sienne. Il y avait bien la relation de Shura et Aioros qui avait quelques semblants de noirceur et de douleur. Aphrodite et Deathmask avaient leur histoire et leur affres, mais toujours impossible de comparer. Il y avait aussi Aiolia et Shaka, mais eux c'était bien différent, leur couple, personne ne pouvait réellement donner son avis dessus tant il était bien caché et pudique.

Tout ce qu'avait à rattraper Saga était si important et terrible qu'il lui aurait sûrement fallu plusieurs vies pour compenser, se faire pardonner et effacer tout cela. Son influence maléfique avait été si violente qu'elle avait atteint bien des personnes, bien trop.

Mû soupira et baissa les yeux. Mais Saga, dans sa grande douceur pudique lui releva le menton pour le forcer à soutenir son regard et l'empêcher de fuir dans ses pensées obscures. Soudainement, il ramena le drap au dessus d'eux pour les enfermer dans un cocon chaud et bleuté. Mû se perdait sous les cheveux encore plus azur de son compagnon, se laissait faire. Il ne ferma pas les yeux, au contraire, il le fixait, se gorgeait de lui. Saga, si beau, si élégant, même dans un lit le matin, au réveil. Son cœur s'était gonflé de douleur, ce pincement là, entre ses cotes. L'amour. Si puissant qu'il lui faisait se sentir mal et tremblant. Comment pouvait-il être si faible et soumis sous ce regard pénétrant ?  
Saga se pencha, tout proche de lui et goûta son souffle tremblant à ses lèvres. Exaltant. Les yeux enfin clos, la bouche affleurante. Oui, juste là, il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait, mais restait en suspend. Pour laisser Mû s'habituer. Toujours respecter son désir et ses envies. Toujours le laisser finalement décider pour lui. Saga avait toujours peur de le brusquer, redevenir ce qui terrorisait et hantait les nuits de Mû. Attendre son consentement par un geste, mais l'atlante était joueur lui aussi et attendait souvent longtemps à sa bouche, glissait tendrement un doigt. La pulpe de son index glissant sur les lèvres rougies de son amant, qu'il sentait doucement défaillir. Saga se retenait, de sortir le bout de sa langue et doucement sucer ce doigt tentateur et séparateur. Il était le maestro des désirs de Saga, d'un simple mouvement d'un doigt, il imposait la cadence, l'intensité... Alors Mû devait simplement attendre d'être assez bien pour donner son autorisation, se sentir à l'aise.  
Mais par cette attente, il créait en Saga une envie bien plus forte. Il faisait monter le désir et le forçait à apprendre toujours plus à se contrôler. Car dans sa tête, il aurait bien voulu l'attraper et l'embrasser avec force, le coincer contre le matelas et lui faire l'amour sans lui demander réellement son avis (bien que Mû n'aurait sûrement rien dit), mais il en était incapable. Totalement terrorisé par l'idée de lui faire le moindre mal. Et surtout... Oui, surtout ça.  
Alors Mû laissa enfin les choses se passer, c'est lui qui franchit les derniers centimètres jusqu'à sa bouche pour les unir. Aimer Saga et lui montrer, par ces actes qu'il renouvelait chaque jour, plusieurs fois à chaque fois. Le convaincre, malgré tout le passé, qu'ils ne sont qu'un.  
Saga glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de son amoureux en soupirant de plaisir, enfin.

Mais au même moment, Kiki entra dans la chambre en courant. Tornade rousse et toujours bien mal synchronisée.

« Maitre Mû ! Maitre Mû ! Je regarde pas, j'ai les mains devant les yeux, mais il faut que vous veniez !  
Mû soupira, mais moins que Saga qui se retenait de se lever et de foutre l'élève gêneur à la porte. Le Maitre sortit de sous les draps alors que Saga se tournait de l'autre coté. Kiki était bien dans l'encadrement de la porte les deux mains sur les yeux en train de se tortiller sur ses pieds.  
- Oui, Kiki, qu' y a t-il ?  
- Shion-sama veut vous voir tous les deux ! Il est avec Aioros et Athéna !

Mû tourna la tête vers Saga, on voulait les voir ? C'était inquiétant ça. Enfin surtout qu'on fasse venir, Saga, le Grand Pope avec les autres, et surtout ces personnes là. Mû savait qu'immédiatement Saga devait avoir peur. Et dans le lit, il attrapa sa main et sentit sur le champ Saga s'y accrocher. Son cœur en fit un bond, la terreur de Saga dépassait souvent bien des choses, il lui était impossible de s'imaginer ce qu'il pouvait seulement ressentir, mais cela devait être excessivement dur.  
- D'accord Kiki, merci de nous avoir prévenus. Va leur dire que nous arrivons.

- Bien maître ! »

Kiki partit en courant sans prendre le soin de fermer la porte de la chambre. Mû se leva du lit, nu, et attrapa ses affaires sur le coté du lit pendant que Saga faisait de même.

« Que penses-tu qu'ils nous veulent ?, demanda t-il à son amant.  
- Je ne sais pas...  
Rien qu'à la voix de Saga, il pouvait comprendre plus encore ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête.  
- Saga, peut-être qu'il n'y a rien, C'est même très sûrement le cas. Le fait qu'Aioros soit là ne veut peut-être rien dire. Et le fait qu'on veuille nous voir nous deux non plus.  
- Oui, des 'peut-être' …  
Saga avait enfilé sa toge de Grand Pope, il n'y avait vraiment que lui qui pouvait le voir dans cet état. Il ne montrait rien à personne d'autre, la seule exception était peut-être pour son frère.

- Saga...  
Mû s'approcha de lui, l'aidant à ajuster sa toge et ses colliers, remettant ses cheveux en place. Le Grand Pope baissa la tête, mais Mû, comme son amant l'avait fait avec lui peu avant lui releva le menton.

- Tu ne risques rien mon amour. Tout va bien là dedans., Mû avait mis ses deux mains de chaque coté de sa tête.  
- C'est plus fort que moi.  
- Je sais. Mais rien de mal ne t'attend là bas. Tu es à nouveau considéré comme un être bon et doux. Je suis le premier à pouvoir l'affirmer.  
- De nous deux c'est toi le plus sage et bon., sourit Saga.  
- Je ne suis pas si sûr que ça, et puis je préfère qu'on pense que c'est toi, tu es notre chef. C'est toi dans la lumière. Allez. A ton tour de lever la tête et d' être toujours digne.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi », avoua gravement Saga.

Mû ne répondit rien et lui donna simplement son masque et son casque, mais Saga se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser avant de redevenir l'homme supérieur et le dirigeant. Il savait qu'après ça, après avoir mit ce masque Mû ne le regarderait plus en face. Alors qu'ils montaient les marches pour rejoindre le Palais, il y repensait. Le Bélier ne levait plus la tête vers lui et avait bien tendance à le fuir. Ce masque était pour lui l'incarnation de souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux et traumatisants. Son amant avait beau avoir la force et la volonté de son signe, il n'en était pas moins bien plus fragile que lui et surtout affecté par la situation. Autant les souvenirs étaient intolérables, mais à coté, la situation devenait difficile à vivre au quotidien.Même s'ils étaient l'un à coté de l'autre dans les escaliers interminables du Sanctuaire, ils se tenaient à bonne distance l'un de l'autre et ne se tenaient pas la main.  
A peine arrivés au Palais, Saga fut salué, accueilli, on lui amena du courrier et lui indiqua une salle où on les attendait. Pendant que le Grand Pope ouvrait ses lettres, il laissa passer Mû devant et entra à sa suite là où les hôtes les attendaient. Aioros discutait avec Shion pendant que Athéna buvait calmement un thé , les choses semblaient plutôt bien aller, encore une fois, Saga avait paniqué pour peu de choses. Shion se leva en voyant Mû arriver et le prit à part pour discuter d'affaires sans importances sur Jamir. Saga quant à lui était parti avec Athéna et Aioros pour s'entretenir de la gestion pratique du Sanctuaire. Tout ça pour ça, ce garnement de Kiki aurait affaire à lui quand il le trouverait. Après tout, ils étaient bien idiots d'avoir mis dans le secret seulement deux personnes Parce que en effet, la relation de Saga et de Mû était absolument dissimulée aux yeux de tous. Saga en tant que Grand Pope ne devait s'attacher à rien ni personne d'autre que sa Déesse. Il accomplissait cette dernière tâche avec un zèle des plus admirables. Cependant, l'amour qu'il portait à Mû était bien plus fort que lui et ils vivaient cette idylle cachés dans l'ombre. Kiki, l'élève de Mû avait été mis dans la confidence car il avait de mauvaises manies, comme celle de ne pas frapper à la porte et de débarquer toujours à des moments totalement impromptus. Alors au lieu de se faire surprendre, les deux amants avaient appris à Kiki à se taire. L'enfant avait grandi et était capable de garder un secret, d'autant que la plupart du temps il s'entraînait avec les autres enfants, ou bien avec son Maitre, et n'avait que peu l'occasion d'avoir la langue qui aurait pu fourcher. Saga avait appris à avoir confiance en cet enfant, après tout il était l'élève de son aimé.

Malgré tout, vivre dans le secret était devenu assez lourd avec le temps et s'éviter devant les autres, un fardeau. Mais leur relation primait.

Mû laissa donc son amoureux à ses activités de dirigeant et retourna avec Kiki aux arènes pour s'occuper de son entraînement. Cela allait lui prendre un long moment, mais heureusement il avait son ami Shaka non loin avec qui il allait pouvoir discuter pendant que l'enfant soulevait des tonnes de pierre pour les briser par la suite.  
Saga de son coté, résolvait ses affaires, signait des papiers, tenait le Sanctuaire d'une poigne parfaite en la compagnie de sa Déesse vierge Athéna, et de ses assistants Aioros et Camus. Il était évident que tout avait changé depuis les guerres saintes, maintenant la paix était là, le pardon avait été la plus grande vertu de tout le Sanctuaire et les peuples qui autrefois s'étaient entre-tués, maintenant coopéraient pour faire régner une paix et une entente cordiale. Ainsi, les armées de Poséidon et d'Hadès n'étaient en rien une menace, et voir les marinas et autres spectres s'entraîner et faire la fête avec les Saints n'était en rien quelque chose d'étonnant. Heureusement pour beaucoup d'entre eux, quelques amitiés étaient nées, de rares amours également. Saga s'en fichait bien, cette seule pensée était pour lui faire monter sa tension bien trop haut. Il chassa vite plein d'idées qui le contrariaient et tenta de se concentrer sur son travail avant d'être à nouveau dérangé par son autre lui-même, en la personne de Kanon.

« Ah, tu es revenu !

- Tu pourrais dire bonjour ! Sourit Kanon, s'installant en face du bureau.  
- On ne se dit jamais bonjour, ni au revoir.

- C'est vrai, j'aurais bien aimé voir ce que ça fait un jour c'est tout.

- Très bien. Bonjour, Kanon.  
Le chevalier des Gémeaux grimaça.  
- Non, définitivement je n'aime pas.

- Je retiens. Alors, tes quelques jours en dehors du Sanctuaire ?, demanda Saga, tout en feuilletant ses documents.  
- Sympathiques. J'ai bien fait de partir seul, ça fait du bien. Mais tu m'as manqué.  
- La prochaine fois je viendrais peut-être.  
- Tu voudrais, mais tu ne pourras pas., Nota Kanon.  
- C'est vrai. Hélas.  
Kanon en face de lui, et comme toujours, jouait avec les petites choses qui traînaient sur le bureau de son jumeau, surtout ces petits objets étranges, le presse papier. Intenable.  
- Ça te ferait du bien des vacances.  
- Oui. J'aimerais bien partir aussi. Approuva Saga, relevant les yeux de ses papiers.  
- Avec moi ?  
- Avec qui d'autre ?  
- Je sais pas. Je te trouve pas en forme …, nota Kanon en penchant la tête sur le coté.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? J'ai un masque et un casque, tu ne peux même pas voir mon visage.  
- Pas besoin de voir ton visage, tu es mon jumeau, on a le même. Je le sais c'est tout. Et encore, si on avait que ça en commun...  
Saga fronça les sourcils et s'appuya sur son siège.  
- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ?  
- Je suis à peu près sûr d'avoir fait le même rêve que toi.  
En face de lui, Kanon avait inconsciemment pris la même position que son jumeau. Heureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage légèrement empourpré de Saga.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr de toi ?

- C'était comme quand on était gamins. Et c'était la première fois depuis mon retour, je pouvais pas oublier ça.  
Saga commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Bien sûr, ils avaient souvent faits les même rêves, devinées les pensées de l'autre, partagés des moments à la fois doux et inquiétants. Il savait que Kanon pouvait avoir fait le même rêve que lui, ce qui était plus effrayant, c'était de savoir lequel. Ces dernières nuits avaient été des plus agitées.  
- Et donc ?  
- Et donc je ne savais pas que tu détestais tant que ça Rhadamanthe., rit Kanon.  
Saga eut un pincement dans le ventre. Ah oui, ce rêve là...  
- Ah, ce rêve. Non, c'est vrai que je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur., mentit effrontément Saga.  
- C'est pourtant un mec bien, intègre, sympa, pas si imbu de lui-même. On peut avoir confiance en lui. Enfin, c'est mon ami quoi, tu devrais intégrer ce facteur.  
- Oui, je le sais tout ça, mais je n'y peux rien. Je le supporte parce que tu m'as dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Je me fie à ton avis.  
- Je suis touché. Sourit Kanon. Mais bon, détends toi, vraiment.  
- Le jour où je ne serais plus Grand Pope, je pourrais.  
- Tu sais pourtant que tu risques de mourir avec ce masque sur le visage... ?  
Kanon s' était levé, prêt à partir. Saga, face à lui n'avait pas bougé.  
- Oui sûrement...  
- Médite bien là dessus, et sinon n'oublie pas que je dors dans notre Temple cette nuit. Ne ramène personne !  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. C'est gentil de me rappeler ma condition.  
- C'est toi qui as choisi ce rôle, tu aurais tué pour l'avoir... oh mais attends !...  
- Sors de là, abruti de dragon. »

Alors que Kanon sortait avec un petit sourire sur le visage, Saga grinçait, et pourtant savait que son frère jumeau faisait bien exprès de le piquer et de retourner le couteau dans la plaie pour le faire réagir. Lui aussi aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que son frère quitte ce poste. Mais on ne descendait pas à sa guise du trône de Grand Pope, et tant qu'il n'était pas malade, trop vieux ou instable pour ce poste, il devait y rester. Cette idée de devoir rester caché jusqu'à sa mort derrière ce masque et surtout laisser Mû dans l'ombre était tout simplement insupportable. Une violente bouffée d'angoisse le prit à la gorge, serrant sa trachée et l'empêchant de bien respirer ou avaler.  
Toutes ces choses accumulées faisaient bien trop... Non, il n'était pas loin de l'instabilité. Il se leva d'un coup et sortit de son bureau pour aller marcher un peu. Il n'irait sûrement pas très loin, ça ne serait peut-être pas très efficace, mais il n'avait pas Mû près de lui pour le rassurer comme il savait si bien le faire. Saga devait vivre depuis tant de temps avec toute son histoire et son passé, s'il avait été seul, il se serait à nouveau suicidé pour échapper à tout ça. Le regard des autres, ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il avait dit, infligé... C'était beaucoup trop pour n'importe quel être humain normalement constitué. Mais non, il y avait eu Mû et son immense douceur, sa patience sans bornes. Mû qui avait su lui parler et le consoler, le réconforter, le rassurer. Mû avait été là quand Athéna avait demandé à l'ex Grand Pope de reprendre sa place, c'est lui qui l'avait aidé à y retourner, à assumer, à être fier. Il savait que Saga aurait besoin d'être quelque chose sur le Sanctuaire, que ne plus être même Chevalier serait difficile pour lui. Alors il fallait combler ses envies et l'aider à remonter sur le trône et assumer. Il avait été près de lui chaque fois qu'il avait eu besoin de parler et de lui confier ses doutes, Mû et sa fidélité sans failles...  
Saga soupira et retourna à son bureau. Non, il ne pourrait pas être là près de lui tout de suite. Il fallait faire sans. Mais son attention fut vite détournée quand Camus vint le voir pour discuter d'une affaire, voilà de quoi il avait besoin, de s'occuper la tête. Sinon il allait commencer à ruminer et avoir envie de tout casser et ce n'était sûrement pas une idée grandiose.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à se coucher et Saga venait de sortir du temple des Gémeaux, Kanon était là, forcément, et partir avait été des plus compliqué. En temps normal, Saga avait sa chambre au Palais, mais de temps en temps il retournait en compagnie de son jumeau, passait la soirée avec lui, ils dormaient ensemble, discutaient jusqu'au matin et se quittaient le lendemain. Mais cette fois-ci, Saga devait retourner voir Mû. Il en avait bien trop besoin, depuis le début de la journée plein de petites choses s'étaient accumulées. Et le voir était un besoin quasi vital.

Descendre toutes les maisons était compliqué car il fallait être discret. Mais le pire c'était d'expliquer à Kanon pourquoi est-ce qu'il devait partir, il avait donc prétexté se sentir un peu mal et sentir une migraine poindre. Celle-ci nécessitant un isolement, un environnement avec un bruit quasi inexistant et surtout le noir complet. Le frère jumeau n'y avait vu que du feu et Saga avait pu s'échapper rapidement pour, non pas monter à sa chambre, mais descendre dans la bergerie.  
A peine fut-il arrivé, qu'il se cacha dans l'ombre au cas où quelqu'un passerait dans les parages. Il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le temple de son amant caché. Mû sursauta en entendant sa porte grincer et sortit du coin qui servait de cuisine pour trouver son compagnon sur le pas de la porte, toujours en toge, son masque à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu devais passer la soirée avec Ka... mmh.. »

Mû n'avait même pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Saga l'avait pris dans ses bras pour l'embrasser intensément. Mû en eut un sursaut et un pincement au cœur. Saga n'était pas souvent impulsif, mais quand cela arrivait, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de pire pour lui causer des soucis cardiaques. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mettant un peu sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur. Mais Saga le portait presque pour être encore plus proche de lui, le tenir et le retenir contre son corps. Cette façon d'être avec lui... Mû eut un peu peur et l'éloigna légèrement pour arrêter le baiser.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- J'avais besoin de toi., murmura Saga.  
- Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin ?  
Saga le prit dans ses bras réellement pour le porter jusqu'à la chambre.  
- Non, c'est plein de petites choses. C'est juste moi.  
- Vraiment ?  
- Oui... »

Mû ne dit rien, mais de sentir Saga le porter, cela faisait remonter tant de souvenirs. Il ne pouvait pas lui interdire plein de gestes parce qu' à force, il ne pourrait plus jamais le toucher du tout, mais c'était tout de même compliqué. Comment lui expliquer que c'était comme ça que l'autre le portait avant de l'emmener aussi sur le lit? Alors il ferma les yeux et se laissa faire, comme avant... Heureusement pour lui, Saga avait développé un 6ème sens pour les réactions de Mû et pouvait lire sur son visage quand quelque chose comme ça l'affectait, et immédiatement il arrêta et le laissa sur le lit sans le toucher. Mû avait rougi et ramené ses jambes contre son torse.

« Excuse moi..., souffla Saga, désarmé, perdu.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Un jour ça me passera... Saga... Regarde moi, s'il te plaît, arrête.  
Comme toujours le Grand pope avait cette réaction bien précise. Fuir et se cacher, il avait déjà tourné le dos au Bélier et se préparait à sortir de la chambre, mais comme Mû le connaissait par cœur, il s'était déjà levé pour l'attraper par le bras et le retourner vers lui.  
- Saga, ne fuis pas.  
- Mais je... J'ai recommencé.  
- Et ça arrivera encore beaucoup de fois, tu le sais, on en a tellement parlé. Saga, ne me laisse pas. Pas maintenant que tu es venu et que tu m'as dit que tu avais besoin de moi. Parle moi.  
Saga gardait la tête baissée et ses traits étaient tirés, avaient pris cette inclinaison si terrible. Son compagnon l'attira à lui, et passa une main sur sa joue. Tendre.  
- Parle moi..., souffla encore Mû.  
- Tu sais... Je ne supporte pas de voir cette expression sur ton visage... ça me rappelle...  
- Et moi je l'ai aussi parce que ça me rappelle des choses. Tu le sais. Parfois on se fait du mal sans faire exprès. Mais c'est déjà oublié.  
- Vraiment ?, demanda Saga commençant à se détendre.  
- Je te le jure. Tu es vraiment dans une mauvaise journée.  
Saga eu un tout petit sourire. Il le connaissait si bien.  
- Oui, je crois bien.  
- Alors raison de plus pour rester près de moi. Kiki n'est pas là. On est au calme, on reste tous les deux cachés. »

Saga avait enfin le visage un peu plus apaisé. Voilà ce qu'il cherchait depuis le début de le journée. Un moment de paix. Mais ces instants étaient tellement fugaces. Tout pouvait basculer à tout moment, les souvenirs pouvaient remonter et les bloquer tous les deux. Cela avait été toujours leur plus énorme problème. Depuis leur résurrection, Saga et Mû n'avaient pas pu rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, alors que pendant tout le règne de Saga, Mû avait été sa victime. Et le mot pouvait être bien faible par moment.

* * *

Pendant toute son enfance, Mû avait été le préféré de Saga, il s'était occupé de lui, avait joué avec lui, lui avait lu des histoires. La nuit, Mû se levait pour aller se glisser contre son ami quand il avait fait un cauchemar. Saga ne pouvait résister au sourire de son petit compagnon, et l'enfant, lui, aimait les grands bras de son aîné et ses histoires fabuleuses. Jusqu'aux 8 ans de Mû, tout avait été parfait. Mais à la mort de Shion, il était parti pour Jamir. Saga et lui ne se revirent pas pendant quatre ans. L'Atlante avait vécu seul, avait continué son entraînement dans la solitude. En une seule nuit il avait perdu son Maitre et son ami. La solitude avait été un fardeau abominable, puis un réconfort. Dans ces montagnes perdues, il avait appris à réparer les armures, à méditer. Grandir beaucoup trop vite pour son âge.  
Mais un jour, il eut de la visite. Un homme, dans une tunique qui lui rappelait celle de Shion, il y a fort longtemps... Mais non, ce n'était pas celui qui avait été un père pour lui. Mais cet autre, celui qui l'avait bercé dans ses bras. Mû avait d'abord hésité, puis s'était jeté contre lui. Il n'avait pas vu les larmes de Saga couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre son torse. Saga était resté avec lui une journée entière avant de lui demander s'il pouvait revenir le voir plus souvent. La réponse positive avait amenées bien de nouvelles rencontres. Ils s'étaient vus, revus, des centaines de fois. Puis quelqu'un était venu s'interposer entre eux. La maladie de Saga avait empiété sur leur relation, se servant des sentiments confus du Gémeaux pour arriver à ses fins. A partir de ce moment là, tout avait basculé, l'affection que portait Mû pour Saga s'était transformée en peur irascible, en fascination morbide et surtout en souffrance.

Il venait, quand il le désirait, de jour comme de nuit, il prenait. Tout. Il avait commis l'irréparable plus d'une fois. Beaucoup trop pour être compté d'ailleurs. Saga se fichait qu'on le sache, personne ne pouvait venir jusqu'à Jamir, et quand Mû criait, il n'y avait que les montagnes pour entendre sa douleur. Cette torture physique et morale l'avait obsédé, devenant sa seule et unique préoccupation. Comment celui qu'il avait tant admiré avait pu devenir ce monstre aux yeux rouges ? Comment cet être si parfait, quasiment l'égal d'un Dieu, avait pu sombrer si bas ? Il avait pourtant bien vite trouvées des réponses à ses questions, quand un jour, sous ses yeux, Saga était redevenu lui-même. Alors que le jeune adolescent était encore attaché contre les barreaux du lit, par terre. Mû avait la bouche en sang, un œil abîmé, une touffe de cheveux arrachée gisait à coté de son corps rougi par les coups. Saga s'était approché de lui, sans un mot, juste avec ce regard complètement perdu, honteux et surtout plein d'une douleur sûrement aussi puissante que celle de Mû. Il le détacha et ne comprit pas quand l'adolescent vint se blottir dans ses bras, tremblant, nu. Saga le cacha contre lui, le recouvrant de sa toge. Il soigna les blessures qu'il lui avait lui-même infligé.

« Je.., Saga avait à peine ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser que Mû le fit taire.  
- Tu es malade Saga. C'est pas grave. Je préfère que tu ne fasses du mal qu' à moi et pas aux autres.  
- Mais... Mû... Comment tu peux dire ça... ?  
- Parce que je t'aime., fit l'adolescent avec une détermination sans failles.  
Saga resta sans voix, et au moment où il s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser, il ne put que le repousser.  
- Mais, tu as 14 ans.

Mû resta en face de lui, perdu. Ses yeux s'étaient voilés de douleur.  
- Mais pourtant quand tu es gris... Tu le sais non, ce que tu fais ? Tu le vois ? Même si ce n'est pas toi.  
- Je... Oui, mais... Tu l'as dit toi même, je suis.. malade. Je ne peux pas, je suis un adulte, une grande personne et toi... »

Si la douleur physique était une chose, les viols, la violence, les coups, les insultes, l'humiliation, la torture était une énorme chose, un traumatisme terrible dans les souvenirs de Mû cette phrase fut pourtant le coup de grâce. Ce jour là, il réalisa que même s'il se sentait adulte, et responsable, si ce qu'il avait vécu l'avait poussé à grandir beaucoup trop vite : Saga l'avait recadré et lui avait rappelée la terrible vérité : Mû n'était qu'un adolescent, qui n'avait pas fini sa croissance, n'avait même pas atteint un age raisonnable. Il avait toujours huit ans de différence avec Saga et ce qu'il ressentait pour son aîné était terriblement malsain et déplacé. Car même s'il avait pu voir au travers des viols et des tortures la différence entre Saga et son Autre, il avait aussi bien compris les sentiments de son ami, sinon pourquoi viendrait-il le voir si souvent ? Pourquoi le serrait-il dans ses bras après avoir obtenu ce qu'il désirait, pourquoi finalement s'occupait-il de lui avec autant d'ardeur depuis deux ans maintenant ? C'était peut-être ça l'inconscient, de pouvoir outrepasser les règles, la déontologie, céder à ses pulsions, les plus enfouies fussent-elle. Saga le voulait sûrement, l'aimait sûrement, mais consciemment ne pouvait pas s'autoriser à l'aimer et le toucher à cause de son age. Oui, finalement, tout cela était parfaitement logique. Mais il n'en était pas moins blessé au fond de lui.  
Et ce fut à partir de ce jour que tout commença à dégénérer. Leurs rapports, leur haine, leur amour, leur relation. Et à mesure que Saga, dans son état normal apparaissait de moins en moins, Mû se détestait de plus en plus pour ne pas être ce que Saga attendait, malgré les années, malgré sa taille, sa force. Malgré tout ce qu'il était, Saga ne pouvait toujours pas le toucher, le regarder véritablement. Et même si les viols avaient continués, si la douleur semblait ne jamais s'apaiser et le hanter jusque dans ses rêves, Mû avait continué à crier, à se sentir mourir chaque fois que Saga le pénétrait, ce masque sur le visage, cachant ses yeux rouges. Il avait continué à ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans un miroir, supporter sa nudité, se détester jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de peau que Saga avait souillée de sa folie. Des années de cauchemars, jusqu'à ses 20 ans, jusqu'à la guerre sainte et la mort de Saga. Mû s'était senti si perdu, si détruit que s'il avait eu le temps, s'il avait pu avoir l'occasion, il aurait mis fin à ses jours. Rien ne pouvant le pousser à rester ici. Pas Kiki, pas ses amis , pas Athéna. Rien. Il ne pouvait plus se supporter lui-même, n'avait plus celui qu'il avait appris à aimer autant qu'à détester. Et si le cosmos de Saga l'avait enveloppé au moment de sa mort, l'apaisant avec effroi, sa disparition totale et définitive avait été comme si on lui avait arraché le cœur à mains nues. Saga était parti, dans la terreur de ses sentiments, de lui-même, sa haine contre lui et contre tous, sa culpabilité qui l'avait rongé de l'intérieur. Jusqu'au dernier moment, dans sa dernière lueur de conscience, il avait regretté profondément qui il avait été, ce qu'il avait fait, contre Kanon, contre Aioros, Shura, Aiolia, Shaka, et surtout Mû. Il avait perdu tout ce qui avait fait de lui un être humain avec les années, et au moment de rendre l'âme, une larme coula sur sa joue. Pleine de douleur, de remords, de soulagement, de peur. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait après ce moment où son poing aurait traversé son armure pour atteindre son cœur ? Où les Juges des Enfers l'enverraient-ils ? Il n'avait pas pu dire pardon, n'avait pas pu dire merci, était mort seul, comme il avait vécu, et malgré tout, libéré de ce mal qui avait détruit son esprit et tout le Sanctuaire.

* * *

Mû se réveilla pendant la nuit et sortit des bras de Saga pour aller boire un verre d'eau. La nuit était bien avancée et tout était calme sur le Sanctuaire. Les cosmos de ses amis étaient en paix, tous assoupis. Il n'y avait que lui d'éveillé. Le silence était apaisant, et il pouvait regarder son amoureux dormir en toute quiétude. Tant d'évolutions, tant de changements depuis deux ans... Plus un seul cheveu gris dans cette marée azure, des yeux seulement doux et respectueux. Comment un être aussi gentil que Saga avait pu devenir si malsain pendant des années, jusqu'à se détruire lui-même et le pousser au suicide ? Pour un peu, Mû aurait bien suivi des cours de psychologie ou de médecine pour qu'on lui apprenne et lui explique. Mais comme tout était terminé, c'était différent maintenant.  
Mû n'était plus un enfant, il était bien différent à présent aux yeux de Saga.

* * *

_A suivre..._


End file.
